


Up In Flames

by orphan_account



Series: Cigarettes And Alcohol [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cigarettes, Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the length of these things just goes up and down</p>
    </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> the length of these things just goes up and down

It happened so fast.   
Everything just lit up.  
Everything burning.  
Up in flames.  
You grab him and you didn't think he was that heavy.  
It doesn't matter.  
Suddenly you're glad he only lives on the second floor.  
You try as hard as you can to carry him but it's getting harder.  
You make it out to the hall and thank god someone is leaving the building and helps you carry him outside.  
You sit with him.  
And watch the building burn.


End file.
